When a metallic case is applied to a portable terminal, such as a smartphone or a tablet, which performs wireless communications, an area of the metallic case may be utilized as an antenna. The area used as the antenna may be electrically separated from the remaining parts.
In the electronic device that uses an area of a case as an antenna according to the related art, dust or moisture may be introduced between the area of the case and the remaining parts.